1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor devices formed from wafers bonded with a glass frit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With some types of semiconductor devices such as micro electrical mechanical systems (MEMS) devices, it is desirable to seal the device (e.g. hermetically) for proper operation of the device. For example, it is desirable to seal a MEMS accelerometer in a chamber to prevent contamination of the moving parts of the accelerometer during subsequent processes and during operation. One method for sealing a MEMS device is to bond a cap wafer to a device wafer with a glass frit.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.